Her field of Paper flowers
by almost-to-jealousy
Summary: December 13 is going to be a day that Mizuki will never forget. It changed her very personality. Will the YuYu gang be able to continue being friends with her? Or has she changed to much? [KxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**--¤--**

**¦Her field of Paper flowers¦**

**--¤--**

**¦Author's Note¦**

Well, I lied when I said I was going to be doing _Slipping Away_. I got bored of it already, so that's not good. I really like this one, so I will probably be sticking to this one. Also, _Together, Let's walk forward_'s next chapter should be out soon for those of you who care.

**¦Warnings¦**

This chapter involves:  
-Swearing  
-Discussion of suicider

**--¤--**

**¦**Not all scars show, Not all wounds heal, sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels**¦**

**--¤--**

If you asked someone to use one word to describe Mizuki Nakamura, they would use _Happy_. She was happy until 6 months ago. Now, she can't even really remember what it felt like.

So what could happen to someone that would make them so.. Numb? Was she raped? Was it really some sort of act? No. It is neither of those. She witnessed something horrible. So horrible that she was placed in Oceanside Group Home.

'Hell hole' as the patients so fondly call it, is a place where 'troubled' teens go. Mizuki oddly enough, liked it there. They tell her what to do, so she was able to wander around blindly. The only thing she didn't like was how they kept trying to get her to 'talk'.

The only thing that kept her from flipping out was her friend Sakura. When a person first meets Sakura, they are insanely surprised to find out that she was sent to Oceanside. Not Mizuki though. Even though they have only known each other for a short period of time, they know each other quite well.

They are able to feel normal together, which is what they both need for different reasons. They need to feel and act normal.

"So Sakura, what were you like before you came to Oceanside?" Mrs. Watanabe asked Sakura during the latest group session. All 10 of them were seated in a circle. Sakura looked at Mizuki and smirked.

"I was a whore. The real reason I tried to commit suicide was because I was pregnant. I didn't want my child to grow up being the child of a whore." Sakura said in a serious tone. Mizuki laughed as Mrs. Watanabe rubbed her temples.

"Last week you told use that you tried to commit suicide because they didn't give you enough french fries at McDonalds." Sakura nodded her head gravely. "I wanted my money's worth." She said simply. The nurse sighed and looked as if she wanted to rip her hair out.

"And the week before you said you didn't like the size of you TV." Sakura looked everyone in the eye. "It was to small." She replied as she crossed her arms. Mizuki looked at Sakura and tried her hardest not to burst into laughter.

"Are there any other reasons as to why you tried to commit suicide?" The nurse asked and Sakura nodded her head. "The light bulbs in my room were to bright." Mrs. Watanabe's eye twitched as she wrote something down in her notebook.

"But seriously. I think it is time I tell everyone the _real_ reason why I tried to take my life. A black cat crossed my path." The nurse rolled her eyes and everyone else in the group glared at Sakura. "A black cat?" Mrs. Watanabe repeated and Sakura nodded her head.

"Actually, it was more like a white cat." Sakura muttered and Mizuki snorted. "Seriously. I have had enough of this bullshit. I am sick and tired of her mocking this. I don't give a fuck why she tried to kill herself." said Rin. Rin was an odd person. No matter how many times she had a shower, she always looked dirty. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned closer to Mizuki.

"I say someone should put her out of her misery." She whispered. "I will supply the knife." Mizuki whispered back. They were about to laugh, but were cut off by a glare from Mrs. Watanabe.

"Ok. Let's just move on. Mizuki, why don't you tell us what you were like before you came to Oceanside." Mrs. Watanabe asked and Mizuki sighed in boredom.

"I was like a teenager." She said. "What did you do?" Mrs. Watanabe asked patiently. Mizuki hid a smirk behind her hand. She knew that Mrs. Watanabe was pretty much on her last nerve.

"Stuff." Mizuki replied.

**¦Flashback¦**

"Kazuma!" Mizuki yelled as she ran towards her only friends. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Shuichi turned around at her voice. "Hey Mizuki." They said as she caught up to them.

"So, how did you do on your test Kuzuma?" She asked excitedly. Mizuki and Kuwabara spent all yesterday and last night studying for it. Mizuki was hoping that he did well, it would have been a shame if he didn't.

"I got 58! Thank you for helping me study Mizuki!" Kuwabara said and Mizuki almost fell down. "Why are you thanking me? I did horrible. You should have at least got 70. I'm sorry Kazuma. I failed as you tutor." Mizuki said and hung her head in shame. Shuichi chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"You did fine Mizuki." He said and Mizuki blushed. Kuwabara smiled, completely oblivious to her mini melt down that happened seconds ago. " It is probably the highest mark he has ever gotten." Yusuke said. Mizuki smiled brightly at them. Although she never told them, she was happy they were her friends.

"Your really short." Kuwabara said as he looked down at her. Everyone but Mizuki sweat dropped. "Maybe I am not short. It could just be that you are to tall."

**¦End of flashback¦**

"What kind of _stuff_ did you do?" Mrs. Watanabe asked, her patience hanging by a thin thread. Mizuki shrugged her shoulders. "Teenager stuff." She replied.

It was true, Mizuki greatly enjoyed making the nurses mad, but she really didn't want to talk to 8 strangers about her life. Mizuki felt that none of them, except for Sakura, really cared what she was like before they knew her. Really the person she was 6 months ago is completely different from the person she is now.

"Ok, let's try a different approach. Why don't you tell everyone why you tried to commit suicide?" Mrs. Watanabe asked. Mizuki went stiff at the question. No one but Sakura knew why she tried to kill herself, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I am _here_ because… Burger Kind didn't put enough pickles on my burger." Mizuki replied with a smirk. Rin put her hands up dramatically. "Fuck this. They are making a mockery out of us all. Some of us really want to get better." She said and Mrs. Watanabe glared at Mizuki.

"Group session is over for now. Mizuki, see Mrs. Ito in an hour." Mrs. Watanabe said as she stood up. Everyone stood up and glared at Mizuki. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like any of you actually like group therapy." She said as everyone left the room.

When everyone was gone, Sakura threw her arms around Mizuki's shoulders. "You are amazing." She said and Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Let me go." She said and Sakura let go of her shoulders.

"I never even thought about the pickle thing. Can I use it sometime?" Sakura asked. "Knock yourself out." Mizuki replied and started to walk to her room.

**¦1 hour later¦**

"Mizuki. I think it is time that you left Oceanside." The head nurse, Mrs. Ito said. Mizuki nodded her head. '_It's about time._' She thought. "We feel that we can't help you." Mrs. Ito said as she stood up and walked around the room.

"This is a place where we help you, help yourself. You don't want to help yourself yet." Mizuki nodded her head. She wasn't really paying attention, she stopped after Ms. Ito said she was allowed to leave.

"This may cause problems for you in the future, but when you are ready please remember that our doors are always open for you." Again, Mizuki nodded her head. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she really admired Mrs. Ito.

Mrs. Ito lost her husband 10 years ago because he committed suicide. So instead of getting all depressed and what not, she opened Oceanside Group home. So she could help those who had tried and failed at killing themselves.

"Now I realize that you don't have anywhere to stay. So I thought about putting you with a family that you already know. I was looking at Mr. Shuichi Minamino's family and asking them if they were willing to board you." The blood drained from Mizuki's face and her palms started to get sweaty. Mrs. Ito laughed and shook her head.

"But then I realized home much anxiety that would cause you, so I got you your own apartment." Mizuki sighed in relief. "Thank you Mrs. Ito." She said and Mrs. Ito's smile wavered.

"It really is nothing Mizuki. Please just be careful." Mrs. Ito said and Mizuki nodded her head. "I will be." Mrs. Ito stood and offered Mizuki her hand.

"You will be discharged tomorrow." She said as Mizuki shook her hand.

'I'm leaving. Wow.' Mizuki thought as she left the room. '_I can't believe it. I'm leaving. I will probably be going back to my old neighborhood. Do any of my friends know what happened on Dec.13?_' Mizuki slowly walked to her room. Leaving caused her joy and anxiety. The thought of running into her old friends scared her.

'_What would they think?_' She thought. '_When they see me now? I have changed so much, physically and personality wise. Would they be able to recognize me?_' Mizuki was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't notice Sakura waiting outside her room, eating an apple.

"So your free after only 6 months." She stated, snapping Mizuki out of her daze. "Yeah." Mizuki replied and stood beside Sakura. It was an odd sight because Mizuki was 5'8 and Sakura was 5'0. So pretty much, from far away it looked like a mother and child.

"That's cool." Sakura said and threw her apple core on the floor. "I guess." Mizuki replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you scared?" Sakura asked. Mizuki laughed bitterly and turned to look at Sakura. "Shitless."

**--¤--**


	2. Chapter 2

**--¤--**

**¦Her field of Paper flowers¦**

**--¤--**

**¦Author's Note¦**

Ok here is the second chapter. The 'YuYu' gang as I like to call them, aren't really in this chapter. They are in the next one, which should be posted pretty soon.

**¦Warnings¦**

This chapter contains:

-Swearing

**--¤--**

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" Sakura whined. "After everything I have done for you!" Mizuki rolled her eyes and continued to pack.

"Name one thing that you have done for me in the last 6 months." Mizuki said and Sakura was silent for a moment, trying to come up with something. "I gave you all of the delicious cookies." Again Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"No. You ate all the 'delicious' cookies. You even stole mine." Sakura nodded her head. "I forgot about that." She muttered while eyeing the blue sweater in Mizuki's hand.

"I gave you that sweater!" She said triumphantly. Mizuki shook her head. "No, you stole the sweater from me. Then you wrapped it and gave it to me as a 'friendship present'." Mizuki said and Sakura nodded her head.

"It was a nice sweater. Very cozy." Mizuki laughed and put the sweater in her suitcase. "Yeah. That's why I like it." Sakura sat down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Mizuki could practically see the wheels in her head turning.

"I know what I have done for you! I kept you from being the prison bitch." Mizuki stopped packing and stared at Sakura. She gave Sakura a '_you did not just say that_' look. "Did you ever think that I wanted to be the prison bitch?" Now it was Sakura's turn to stare at Mizuki.

"I guess not." Sakura replied and started to bounce on the bed. "Let me help you pack." She said and Mika rolled her eyes.

"Knock yourself out. Literally. Please." Mizuki replied but Sakura ignored her. Sakura wandered around the room, looking for something to pack. Eventually she found a journal and picked it up. She started to flip through it and a pressed white rose fell out. "What the hell is this?" She asked and Mizuki looked at the dead flower in her friend's hand.

**¦Flashback¦**

"Here you are Mizuki." Shuichi said and handed Mizuki a beautiful white rose. "Happy 13th birthday." He said and Mizuki blushed lightly. She had known Shuichi for 3 years. For her, it was unrequited love at first sight. Or it was after she got use to his strange aura.

"Oh Shuichi, how did you know it was my birthday? I have never told you." Mizuki said and Shuichi just smiled. "Let me walk you home." He said. Mizuki nodded her head and smelt her rose.

"This rose is so beautiful. Where did you get it? I think I want to get some more." Mizuki asked. Shuichi smiled proudly. "I grew it."

**¦End of flashback¦**

"It's a dead mouse." Mizuki said sarcastically. She grabbed the journal and the rose from Sakura. "What else could it be?" Sakura looked at the flower in Mizuki's and to Mizuki's serious face.

"Eww, I have dead mouse germs on my hand!" Sakura squealed, while jumping up and down. "You are retarded. I know, I call you that all the time. Before I was just insulting you untilnow. You have proven that insult to be true." Mizuki said and zipped up her suitcase.

"I'm done." Mizuki said as she lifted her suitcase off the bed and placed it on the floor. Sakura shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor. "Oh, so your leaving now?" Mizuki nodded her head.

"Yeah." Sakura sniffed and looked at the bed. "So this is goodbye?" Sakura asked. Mizuki rolled her eyed.

"Bye." She replied. "I guess I will see you around. Right?" Sakura said and looked Mizuki right in the eye.

"You always make things so awkward." Mizuki said and Sakura's eyes started to water. "Good bye, So long.." She sand and Mizuki's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Mizuki asked. "I was singing. You know that song from '_The sound of Music_'?" Sakura replied.

"Dear Lord. Never do that in front of me again. My ears almost started to bleed." Sakura looked away and sniffed again. Mizuki waved her hand and started to walk towards the door, but was stopped when Sakura threw herself at Mizuki's feet.

"Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?" Sakura cried dramatically. Mizuki shook her leg, trying to shake Sakura off her. "Get off. Stop being stupid." Mizuki said and Sakura stood up.

"Sorry." She said and grinned. "I'm leaving." Mizuki said and left the room. 'Why must everything be so fucking dramatic with her?' Mizuki thought to herself as she walked to Mrs. Ito's office.

"I'll meet you again Mizuki!" She heard Sakura yell down the hall. "In my dreams. Oh!" Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and stared to Mizuki. Mizuki glared at each and everyone of them as she flipped them off.

"What a freak. I fucking hate her." Mizuki muttered as she went into the office. "Oh Mizuki! Are you excited about leaving?" Mrs. Ito asked. Mizuki shrugged her shoulders causally. "Sure." She replied.

"That's good! I bet you are nervous about seeing your friends again." Mizuki nodded her head. "Yeah. It will be weird. I will get through it though." She said, not exactly telling the whole truth. Yeah she probably would be able to deal with seeing her old friends again. If she ever planned on seeing them again. Which she didn't. But there wasn't any need for Mrs. Ito to know that.

"Now, you never told me. Did you leave off on a good note with your friends before you came to Oceanside? Do they even know what happened on December 13th?" Mrs. Ito asked.

**¦Flashback¦**

"Shuichi, there you are." Mizuki cried out as she finally found Shuichi at the local park. She had been looking for him for hours. Hopefully when she got home, her father wouldn't be home. On the subject of her father, that is why she was looking for Shuichi. Today was going to be the day that she finally told someone she trusted, about what her father has been doing.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" He asked and looked around the park suspiciously. "I need to talk to you about something incredibly important." She said and he nodded his head absent mindly.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked and she stared at him in disbelief. "But I really need your help." She replied and he shook his head.

"Right now isn't a good time. Tell me tomorrow at school." He said and put his hand on her shoulder. "But tomorrow might be to late." She whispered and he patted her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow." He said. She stared at him while he walked away. Never before in her life had she felt so insignificant.

**¦End of flashback¦**

"We left off well. All of us." Mizuki said and Mrs. Ito smiled. "That's great. I am sure you will be seeing them a lot." Mizuki raised her eyebrow in response.

"Now also, don't feel pressured to tell people about your parents. You will tell them when you are ready." Mrs. Ito said and Mizuki twitched. Six months after her parents death, and she still couldn't speak about it.

**¦With Yusuke and Kuwabara¦**

"Hey Yusuke, do you think that Mizuki is still alive?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as they walked to the park, where they were going to be meeting Kurama. "If she way, Koemna would have said something." Yusuke replied. There was a moment of silence as they past some children.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question anyways?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't seen her in 6 months." Kuwabara replied and Yusuke nodded his head.

"Also, I feel bad. The last time I saw her, she asked me for help. She said it was important. I couldn't help her thought, I was to busy." He said and Yusuke stopped walking. "She came to you too?" Yusuke asked and Kuwabara nodded his head. He was obviously confused, because he thought he was the only person Mizuki went to.

"Weird." Yusuke said and continued to walk. "Why didn't you help her?" Kuwabara asked.

"I was busy." Yusuke said and raised his hands in defense. "Do you think that she also went to Kurama?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"We could always ask him when we see him at the park."

**¦With Mizuki¦**

"Now don't forget Mizuki. Try and make friends. Before your.. Incident, you weren't all that social. And now, your social life is pretty much none existent." Mrs. Ito said and Mizuki shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try." Mizuki replied. She was amazed at how much she was lying today. She had no intent on making friends. Ever.

"Well your taxi should be here soon. Here is your schedule, before I forget." Mrs. Ito said. She reached over her desk and handed Mizuki a piece of paper.

_Monday, 1 pm. Group session_

_Wednesday, 3pm. Counseling. _

_Friday. Sakura is 'free'._

Mizuki re-read the piece of paper and looked questionably at Mrs. Ito. "Why do I need this?" She asked. "Well, you still need your counseling." Mrs. Ito replied. Mizuki raised her eyebrow.

"Sakura is 'free' on Fridays? What the fuck does that mean?" Mizuki asked and Mrs Ito laughed. Mrs. Ito decided to ignore the fact that Mizuki swore.

"She made me put that." Mizuki rolled her eyes. She could come up with a million ways on how Sakura 'persuaded' Mrs. Ito into letting her go 'free' on Fridays. '_It probably involved sobbing, pleading, and most likely suicide threats._' Mizuki thought as Mrs. Ito told her where she would be staying.

'_Sakura has no pride._' Obviously id Mizuki was paying attention she would have known where she would be staying. The if she knew, she could have come up with a couple of ways of escape. Or at least 'persuade' Mrs. Ito into letting her stay somewhere else.

**--¤--**


End file.
